1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly, to an anti-shake camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules and image sensors are key components of camera modules. In normal use of a camera module, light rays coming from an object transmit through the lens module along a predetermined path and fall on a central region of the image sensor. That is, an image plane of the object is precisely on the image sensor, and thus a clear image is obtained. However, inadvertent shaking of the camera module may occur during the time that an image is captured. When this happens, either or both of the lens module and the image sensor may move slightly relative to the object. In such case, the light rays from the object may not accurately fall on the image sensor. That is, the image plane of the object may not be precisely on the image sensor, resulting in a blurry image.
Anti-shake mechanisms that use motors have been devised to overcome these problems. In a typical anti-shake mechanism, the motor moves the image sensor to the image plane of the object. However, in general, motors are bulky and consume a great deal of electrical energy. In particular, the image sensor may have to be driven again and again each time image capturing is performed.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera module which can avoid or overcome the above-described shortcomings.